


I Kissed A Guy And...

by Cross_Serene



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Male Bonding, Other, Sonic Forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Serene/pseuds/Cross_Serene
Summary: Based on headcanons, told through Sonic's POV. He promised to keep it under wraps until now.





	I Kissed A Guy And...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic series. That is by SEGA.

Where do I begin?  
  
It all started after I found out that the Shadow I confronted was a fake. The actual Shadow had been laying low, getting more information until he was ready to make his grand entrance. Up until that time, I was wearing a mask. My usual self? I actually believed I lost it.  
  
I woke up from a nightmare one day when Shadow was in hearing range. He had been tense early in his time in Resistance HQ. True, he got to reunite with Rouge and help repair Omega, but it did feel like with everything going on, he was keyed up. I thought no one was in the room at the time, so I just...broke apart.  
  
I buried my head in the pillow and just cried for a while. I couldn't stop the Doctor's takeover. I wasn't fast enough to perform damage control. Guilt, self-hate, anxiety, fear, sorrow, all that and more...I wasn't fast enough to keep those from getting to me that day. But when Shadow's hand tapped my shoulder, I gasped upon realizing that someone had heard me.  
  
The conversation we had was awkward at first. After calming down, I told him that I was glad he didn't actually join the Emperor. He remains silent at first, but when I tell him that I still considered it, he just shakes his head "no" and gets in close.  
  
"The promise I made to her...I swore I'd protect this world," he tells me.  
  
I learn that Amy was the Mobian who got through to Shadow that day. Personally, I'm glad she was able to realize a softer side of him.  
  
"When I realized it, I told myself I'd keep that vow no matter what," Shadow told me. "By any means necessary."  
  
I just smile at this. Shadow's always been violent, but I'm getting more tolerant of that now.  
  
"We will  _win_  this," he swore. "This war...it's no different than that time on the ARK. Now, I'm with you. That won't change."  
  
It was enough to lift some of that burden.  
  
"Do me a favor, Sonic," he requested.  
  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
  
It wasn't long until he planted one on me by surprise. And it wasn't a muzzle kiss. It was a lip kiss. I don't know how to react at first, but then I just take it in. The whole thing was chaste, but it was satisfying while it lasted. When I ask about this, he explained that he had wanted to kiss a male Mobian for some time, wondering what it was like. Surprisingly, I felt the same way.  
  
I kept this between the two of us until now as he promised me. And it's how I learned I was Heteroflexible  _and_  Panromantic. I'm with a girl now (and yes, she's great), but that was still an...interesting ride. Would I do it again?  
  
No. I have a girlfriend now and I don't intend to be unfaithful.


End file.
